tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Day's Work (Continued)
Log Title: The Future of Harmonex Characters: Starlock, First Aid, Soundwave, and Blast Off Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: November 21st, 2019. TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: Blast Off continues he talk with Starlock from before. As logged by ''Starlock'' Rude? Blast Off, RUDE? Never! He's a gentlemech! Starlock says the one thing that can throw the shuttle off his snob game, and that's accusing him of being something... (gasp) UNCOUTH. "Hardly!," he protests, "I was simply stating fact, that's all! I'm a gentlemech, I don't do *rude*." ...He's also known for denial, too *cough* He frowns behind the faceplate as the bug cowers behind the Autobot. "I'm a fellow space shuttle, I do believe?..." He eyes Starlock's kibble. "You should know I am the epitome of *class* as a shuttle, we all are!" Right? First Aid drives into the area, transforming as he gets to the forcefield. He waits patiently outside, holding a large box of what looks like takeout. The box has the name "Rollout bar" on it. Starlock stares at him a little.. surprised? befuddled? Should he tell him she wasn't forged a triple changer? Well originally, and it was more... Something included in a rebuild due to the circumstances of her forging... She looks genuinely confused to how to respond to that, knitting her ridges.. Aaand then there was the sound of First Aid! Who was outside the shield... Mentally she started screaming, however an idea pops into her head. "Well... If that's true, I can tell you how to get passed the shield so you can join me in here for a chat then." She'd nod, raidoing Aid. (Radio) You transmit, "Don't. Panic" to First Aid. (Radio) First Aid sends you a radio transmission, ' wait wait...what happened? Whats wrong?' (Radio) You transmit, "Blast Off's here.." to First Aid. Blast Off notices First Aid and squints at the little Autobot. "Great, a *Protectobot*. Just what I needed." He looks around for any 'friends' of the Bot, but doesn't see any. Now back to Starlock. The sniper's face pinches in thought- what's visible of it, at least. "For a chat. In there with you. Now- one, why would we just *chat*? And two, why should I trust you?" He points to the Protectobot. "For all I know, it could be a trap." Apparently he hasn't heard about this shield before. (Radio) First Aid sends you a radio transmission, ' place's neutral right? Is he up to no good?' First Aid pauses when he sees the Combaticon "Um. Hello there." He says, pausing. "Should.. I leave you two alone?" He asks, not getting too close. Seems the rivalry between Protectobot and Combaticon is close. He tenses. "This shield discourages fighting, plus, Soundwaves deeper into the city, and the tape bots are all around, and if /you/ try something I'm /sure/ you'll not hear the end of it." She'd say with a confirmative nod, she's not lying.. but she doooes hope she's right in that assumption. "Besides if I want this to be a truly neutral protected place, I need /both sides/ to be on good terms with me." She'd nod matter of factly... "Actually, he's the ticket you need to get in." She'd say to Blast Off, she had to figure how to get First Aid in here as well, and, well.. This was how they would need to do it. Blast Off squints at the Protectobot, also tense, his hand down near where he can take his gun from subspace if he has to, though he hasn't drawn it yet. He turns to look back to Starlock, optic ridges furrowing. "Soundwave's around here?" He glances around, not sure if that's really a great thing, either. But then again, did that mean Soundwave came in here peaceably with an Autobot then? Ok... now he's just confused. He looks back at First Aid. "HE's my ticket in? How so?" First Aid nods "I was kinda wondering the same thing. I guess this is a neutral zone so we both have..just as much business here as the next guy right erm... Blast Off?" he sounds a bit uncomfortable. "Basically need to work together, take the others hand and walk through." She'd nod, she recalled it having to deal with signals but she couldn't remember it all right now... She just wanted First Aid in here to actually hear the crystals for the first time.. That and there was /food/ waiting! Blast Off lifts an optic ridge. "Work with a Protectobot? That will be a first..." He gives the smaller bot a long stare before turning to now stare at Starlock, optics widening now. "Take his HAND?" Wait, what, now we're involving UP CLOSE and PERSONAL? Ewww. "I take it you mean hold hands, not like... shoot one off. I think I'd prefer the latter..." He huffs and glares at the Protectobot. First Aid offers a hand "You can join us in lunch if you can behave." he says "I'll let you in if you want but you'd have to take my hand and trust me." he says sternly. "Well if you don't want in, I gueesss I could just ask the help of Soundwave and one of his cassettes." She'd nod, giving an alternative that would lead to Blast Off not getting in. "And Yes, no shooting." First Aid sighs "Im not going to shoot anyone. Come on. It'll be just as bad for you as it is for me." Blast Off looks a bit horrified, face pinching in disgust. And yet.... now his curiosity has been piqued, not that he'll admit that or anything. "..." He hesitates a long time. Finally, though, he sighs a heavy, put-upon sigh, and extends a big black hand. "Don't get used to this, Protectobot..." He grumbles. First Aid reaches out, his hand a bit shaky. Hes pretty sure its going to get crushed. "Allright. Thank you." Once inside they'll be greeted by the clear image of the ruined city, and the clean up thats been going on.. they'll also be greeted to the unmuffled sound of the various notes from the regrowing singing crystals, some higher, some lower, not completely in harmony due to them being in varying states of growth, but... IT's still the expected sound one would expect from the Singing city. Starlock head over to Aid and offers her hand to him once through, she knew that had to be hard for him.. Her own Harmonexian crystal around her neck in a necklace with a silver cap, it's not singing.. it's one of the dead, broken ones from the past. Blast Off's grip is surprisingly gentle for such a big shuttle. And for all his sourness and pomp, he strides forward, hand in hand with a Protectobot, in a rather civilized, calm manner. When they get inside, though, he does pull his hand away with a *huff* and then starts looking around. And listening. "Hmm, interesting." First Aid 's grip is stronger then one might think, firm and gentle. He pulls his hand away once iinside and looks around "Wow. So this is Harm.." he pauses dead in his tracks as he hears the crystals. "Oh wow. ..." he almost drops his box. "Wow..." Starlock puts her hands under the take out Boxes.. gently taking them, smiling at First Aid, that smile getting bigger, and bigger, almost tearing up. "Heeh... I told you~" She'd chuckle. "Wait till you hear me singing with them." she'd nod, taking her place near First Aid, and glanced to Blast Off. "..Their still growing, so their sound is bound to change and get stronger to their original tune once they get their height back." "And how long will that take?" He crosses his arms, keeping a side optic on the two Bots while taking in the sights and sounds. Then he looks down and notices Starlock's crystal necklace. "Been here often, I take it?" First Aid blinks "I'd love to. I'd love to hear you sing." he offers. "Theres enough for everyone if you guys like Rollout bar engex. I got hte lite version. Nice and healthy." Starlock grins at Aid and chuckles. "THank you Aid." She wanted an enersoda, but he was nice enough to buy this, so, she won't complain! She'd start leading over to the broken crystal pile from where Trypticon originally ravaged the city, and takes a seat, she then looks to Blast Off and Aid, but mainly Blast Off as she waited for Aid to Join. "Yep, I was forged here." She'd nod. "And as i said, I'm a native... and I'm trying to revive this place, with the crystals regrowing.. which we dunno how long it will take, but all the more reason to get clean up going where they can grow unhindered." First Aid pauses. "Its looking great so far. The crystals are nice to see. I can see why you want to protect them." He says, coming over with the shards. "This place has a lot of recovery. But it'll grow, with our help." "Rollout bar engex? What, pray tell, is /that/ supposed to be?" the shuttle snoots at the medic, arms still crossed. "Revive this place? Why?" He asks Starlock. Starlock miles at Aid. "Thank you... It's.. been a project since I got back to the planet." She'd vent and looked over with a tilted helm as she crossed her pedes and handed Aid the take out box's back to sort. "...Why not? Harmonex was a beloved city of music, teaching, and arts, so if the crystals are growing back." She'd question and explain. "...And you say Soundwave has been here, part of that?" Blast Off squints at Starlock and Aid. "I mean, I expect soft-sparked Autobots to be involved with this kind of thing, but... a Decepticon?" GAME: First Aid FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. First Aid tilts his head. "Yeah, I do wonder what Soundwave's interest would be. Surely he thinks ists some kinda weapon." He hands over the box and moves to sit down quietly. "Soundwave's had something of Uh.... " She'd puff her cheek, unsure how to explain Soundwave's predicament. "...In his words, 'He mind melded with Primus'" She'd nod, and watched First Aid intently, she was hungry... when was the last time she refueled? "That and he's a comms tower... with over 20 cessets, why wouldn't he be interested in this place?" She'd pout, then again she's spent a lot of time with him. "Perhaps that's it," Blast Off finds himself agreeing with First Aid. Gasp. Then he looks to Starlock, arms still crossed but now walking a little. "I suppose he's allowed to be involved in whatever he wants. And I..." he huffs softly and rolls a hand, "...*suppose* there are worse things to apply your time to than something with a bit of ...culture to it." First Aid nods "Yeah as a comms guy, I can kinda see where he might be interested. Didnt know if he liked music for music's sake though. Without weaponizing it." Starlock smiles. "Which I do hope to bring back with this place." She'd nod sagely. "Helps the library I used to work at had most it's achieve intact." She'd smile, getting her food, and starting to quickly gobble it down, before taking a vent. "..Well I'm convinced, been spending a lot of time with 'em here... S'not stabbed me yet, so." She'd nod and chuckled. "Well, as I stated before, Soundwave's a sound mech, so it's not THAT surprising if he is drawn to a city of sound." Blast Off huffs softly to himself, arms finally dropping to his sides. he eyes the Bots warily, still. "Library? Ah, figures you'd be some sort of book geek, too." Because he's totally not! Not at all. *cough* First Aid pauses. "I'd love to see the library." He comments "So much information waiting to be taken in.." "I could show you once we're done eating." She'd smile, brushing some of the energon from her face and looked over to Blast Off. "Too? Who else here is a book geek?" She'd raise a ridge, and glances to Aid and nods. "I gave the Dominicons, and Soundwave a copy of the archive, I also uploaded it to the bot database, so should find a lot of new stuff there." She'd smile. Blast Off huffs at Starlock, "Book geek in addition to being some music-loving softspark. TOO." He huffs again, louder this time. "As for who else, how would I know? Maybe First Aid is a secret book nerd, too." He stops and squints at the Protectobot. "...You're not, are you?" First Aid pauses. "I dont know. I know a lot of good books." he muses. "You mean all that time in space and you never read books?" "Just call me an artist, I draw, write, and sing too.. Medic needs hobbies with their high stress jobs an all." She'd say dryly. She would then snerk at First Aid's sass. Blast Off huffs yet again, scoffing at the idea. ...At least at first. "I'm usually far too *busy* doing *important* things to bother with something like that..." He tsks, then seems to linger thoughtfully on the subject, finally adding, "...I do read *sometimes*, I suppose. I'm quite sophisticated, after all... a gentlemech should be well read on the classics. Towards Peace, selected poems, great literature... I suppose everyone should at least be familiar with such things." He shrugs like it's no big deal to him. Nope, not at all. First Aid considers. "You know? I've never read Towards peace." he says. "I read a lot of wreckers comics. Things like that." Blast Off gives First Aid a snooty look. "Wreckers... *comics*." Tsk. "Figures. Comics are hardly great literature." He looks out at the city of Harmonex. "You should look into Towards Peace- even if you don't agree with it. It's certainly influenced ALL our lives, after all. Besides, it's good to expand one's mind." First Aid asks "You ever read one?" he says. "They're not great but they are entertaining." He says. "I've witnessed Towards Peace's effect first hand. The horrors that created it, the horrors that became of it." Blast Off lifts an optic ridge. "No, of course not!" Pause. "Well, I mean, it's possible Vortex or Brawl had some silly comics out on some stakeout and that's all the reading I had but... I mean, I'm usually far too cultuted to read comic books." *Haughty sniff*. He frowns at the horros comment. "Well... to each their own. I'd say *improvement* that became of it, mostly." First Aid shakes his head again. "Improvement? What improvement have you seen?" says someone who was too young to be there at hte begining. "That the old status quo is no longer in effect," Blast Off replies. "That we are working toward a stronger Cybertron with the resources we need, and the old power structure has crumbled." Starlock lets out her own huff. "Heey, a lot of hard work from us artist go into drawing and writing those." She'd pout as she took out her own sketchbook. "It's an artform that combines drawing /and/ literature." She'd explain with a finger. First Aid nods "I really enjoy it." He says. "I think most people who dont think its a good medium hasnt read it." MmmHmm," Blast Off replies, the skeptism evident in his cultured voice. He raises an optic ridge as he leans in to try and peek at the sketchbook. "Those are yours, then?" He tilts his head in consideration about the artwork. "Perhaps it is, or rather..." He stops, not sure exactly the right words here. "I just mean... an artist is an... an artist, a craftsmech, after all... I will concede that yes, they are a part of bringing culture to a place, and..." he sweeps his hand across the view. "I suppose that's more a good thing than bad." Starlock nods in agreement with First Aid, she's a comic fan, she will gladly admit that, she starts flipping her sketchbook pages to show some of Harmonex before it was destroyed, there also sketches of Meches... Some are very realistic, others cartoonish, there are medical sketches of parts, scenery, items, building designs.. She'd smile a bit and flip to a page of a sketch when First Aid was working. "Exactly, Artists are, sure I'm more in the ah.. public stuff, but building, crafting, it's all an art form and culture, like how Music, art, and teaching where Harmonex's culture." First Aid looks to the artwork "These are good. Have you ever considered drawing for comics? You'd be pretty good." he says. "Some comics are fiction, some non fiction. They seay the wrecker ones are based on actual events but...they are heavily embelished." Blast Off leans in, looking at the drawings while still standing far away enough to be out of arm's reach. "Hmm." He slowly nods, then says, "Not bad. Not bad. Yes, artists contribute to a society's architecture and style, that's true." Ugh, can't believe he's standing here agreeing with *Autobots*. He then looks over at First Aid as he speaks of ...embellishment. "You don't say?" It's said with as flat a tone as possible. Then he sniffs again, making a fist. "Of course it is. For the Wreckers to be as good as that, they've have to be ...well, like Combaticons. And *no one* can compete with *us*." He miiight be a bit biased. Starlock nods, and quirks a ridge at Blast Off and rolls her optics, she does lean over though, and Smooches First Aid's cheek, she knows which Gestalt team she sides with! Even if she does think she would enjoy a less.. snobbish, Blast Off. She'd shift to adjust one of her heatshield plates. "Well, this has been a nice talk." She'd nod. Starlock then looked to the take out and tapped her lip in thought with her pencil. "Want to head for the Library?" She'd aks Aid at last. First Aid chuckles. "Well you have given us some trouble in the past. Nothing we cant handle though." he teases. "Sure. Lets go to the library." Blast Off just gives Starlock a mildly surprised look. A nice talk? Can Autobots and Decepticons HAVE a nice talk? The shuttleformer finds himself pondering... Hmm. He finally nods, though. "I suppose." That's as much as he can admit, it seems. "Well, I believe I shall take my leave of this place, then..." He takes a step away, then turns and glances back at Starlock's sketchbook. "Keep up the art." Then he strides off with nary another word. Starlock gives him a two fingered salute in goodbye as she picked up the garbage around and shoved it into her subspace to deal with later, and put her sketchbook away as well. "I will." She'd nod, then offer Aid a hand to help him up. First Aid nods "It was.." he takes the hand "Good meeting you on these terms. Hopefully next time will be peaceful too, Blast Off." Starlock grins and starts leading into the city, as she walks, she listens to the sound of the crystals, and starts humming, she's in a much better mood then before, she'd start thinking back to when she'd first started working in this place, and what song she'd then sung... "Reach for my hand, I'll soar away, Into the dawn. Oh, I wish I could stay... Here in cherished halls, In peaceful days, I fear the edge of dawn Knowing time betrays... Daylights pass through colored glass, In this beloved place.. Silver shines, the world dines A smile on each face.." First Aid follows Starlock, sighing happily as he listens to her sing. "Your songs are always so beautiful. So appropriate too." He is infatuated with Starlock and her song, just following her along. He seems quite smitten with the smaller purple shuttle. Starlock smiles at him, a bit pink in her face plate. "I try.. It's a human song I really like, that seems fitting for this place..." The mini-bot would lean against Aid, continuing to sing along to the crystals. "As joy surrounds, comfort abounds, And I can feel I'm breaking free.. For just this moment lost in time, I am finally me. Yet still I hide, Behind this mask that I have become My blackened heart, Scorched by flames, a force I can't run from.. As I live out Each peaceful day. Deep in my soul Oh, I know I can't stay..." She'd continue to sing as she lead into the poorer area of what was harmonex, to the old, old crystal library that had been a hub for her, Soundwave, and others cleaning up the city... The square outside still had the old fountain, but the broken benches and some of the ruble has been cleared. First Aid looks to the fountain, listening to the sounds. "Yes...free. Harmonex being rebuilt means all that and more. I can see why this place is so special to you." He says softly. Starlock chuckles as she leads into the library, thankfully the old corpses have been taken care of. "This place was my home, even if I was confined mostly to this library... Its very much part of who I am, and should of been from the start." First Aid nods "Im glad we can restore it then." he says, looking around. "So many had to die. Im sorry. Its so...you know pointless." Starlock nods. "Yeah... but nothing I can really do about the past, I just.. need to focus on the present, and future." She'd nod almost to herself in thought. "...Keep moving forward." She'd lean on Aid once more. "...Might be something for Imager too." She would say softly and started leading to down blow. First Aid nods "Its okay to look back. But remember where we're moving forward." he holds her close. "I'll be right here for you as we do that okay?" Starlock nods and smiles. "Yeah.. Thank you, also.. for telling Jetfire, I.." She'd glance up at the ceiling above as she leads down to that old archaic computer with all the ports. "...I needed that." She'd huff. First Aid hugs Starfire. "I know. I want to see you happy. Im sorry I kinda shut down there too." Starlock hugs him back tightly. "...It's okay, you needed it too." She'd chuckle. "We've just.. been so tired and set off by a lot of the dumb scrap going on." First Aid nods "Yeah we have been." he admits. "Im not sure what to dow ith all this time though." Starlock chuckles and smooches his cheek. "Recharge fully?" She'd grin. "When was the last time you had a full 8-hour recharge anyway?" She'd chuckle. First Aid blinks. "Not since I can remember honestly. Its been years." he returns the smooch. "Had dreams last night. Of some friends and some enemies from a long time ago. From Delphi." "Oh yeah?" She'd ask, looking up at him. "Anything you'd wanna share?" She'd ask, as she took a seat in her normal spot in front of the computer. "PShh would it help if you had someone to share a berth with?" She'd smirk. First Aid pauses. "I can..show you the report." he says. "I think.. if yoiu read the whole thing you...might understand why I dont ...talk about it much." he says. "And who is repsonsible." he brings up an old report and shows it to Starlock. Starlock takes the datapad and starts reading it over, that smile on her face becomes a frown. "...I'm sorry." First Aid nods "It was...it needed to be done. Pharma.." he shakes a bit. Starlock pats the spot beside her, beckoning him to come sit with her. First Aid moves to sit by Starlock, just looking at her quietly. "So yeah. Thats that." Starlock wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly, just relaxing there with him. "I love you." She'd say softly. First Aid nods "I know." He says, in his best Han Solo voice. Nerd. First Aid whispers. "I love you too sweetie." with that he leans in and kisses the top of her head. Starlock giggles, yes, he is a nerd, but he's /her/ nerd. She'd grin at him, and pop that face mask of his temporarily, and shamelessly kisses him. First Aid gives a completely surprised blink when his facemask is popped off. THen he leans in returning the kiss softly. "Love you. I forget how nice it is to just be with you like this.." Starlock grins. "It is nice.. just being away from everything to just have time together." She'd chuckle and sigh. "...Know, honestly, we should do this more, I think... It would be good for us both." She'd offer his face mask back. First Aid keeps it off and smiles at her. "No point in putting that back on when we're going to be doing this all night." He kisses her again. "I think its nice too. We both need time away dont we?" Starlock chuckles and just leans against him and eventually just relaxes there. "Yes... Yes we did.." She'd huff. "...I'm also sorry I head all those problems for so long.. I just... I was worried I'd be deemed unable to work, and you've seen what I can do..." First Aid blinks "You? You're fully capable of everything and anything any of us can do. I dont know why they'd tell you otherwise." he says, just holding her. "being mentally unfit is a thing." She'd nod. "Kinda surprised no one noted it sooner in all the years I've been a medic that can fight back." She'd muse. First Aid nods "Yeah but you're not." he says. "You can do anything any of us can." he says. That is both a weight, and a reassurance, she smiles and closes her optics. "Thanks..." First Aid lets her lean agaisnt him, just being starlock's strength. "ANytime, my sweetspark. Anytime." Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP